Fatal Attraction
by MandarinBlues
Summary: It is 2013, and the wraith are being hunted down after their failed culling attempt. It is understandable that Alexis hates them as much as the next person, but then how does she betray her fellow Earthlings and actually befriend one?
1. Chapter 1

This fic is has not been read by a beta, so please excuse any mistakes. Some words are purposely misspelled to mimic the southern dialect. Constructive criticism is welcome.

The year is 2013 and despite the denials of the world governments, the citizens of Earth unfortunately discovered the existence of alien life via a culling of the planet by three wraith hives. The IOA and world militaries were able to destroy these hives, but thousands of wraith were able to escape and are currently hiding out everywhere, causing groups of wraith hunters to band together.

I don't own SGA or any of its characters.

**Chapter One: Fatal Attraction**

()()()()

Summers in the southeast were ruthless. With the surrounding air hot and humid, it took years for one to become adjusted to the climate. And even then, the strongest of men would gasp and choke back a cough as he left the air-conditioned sanctuary of his home to walk outside as the heat hits his body like a brick wall.

Bubba hated the bad weather that had kept the region in a drought for a few weeks, but he had no choice but to work outside in it. He had to do something to put food on the table for his family.

"Bubba, hand me that there wrench."

"Where it at?"

"Over in the garage. It should be on the counter." says a scraggly thin, old man hidden behind the hood of his truck. That old piece of junk was always breaking down, but it was all that Bill down the road could afford at the moment. He would try his best to help repair his old friend's truck.

"Fine, I'll go get it real quick, jus' hold on." Bubba replied.

Bubba had been working at Tim's shop for about two years. He hoped to get enough experience to start his own mechanic shop in the future. The garage was a ways away, so he stopped to wipe the beads of sweat forming on his forehead with the dirty, oil rag in his overalls.

"Damn gnats." He spat out as a few buzzed around his face. While he swatted some of them away, he was sure he spotted movement in the trees from the corner of his eye.

"The hell?" he mumbled. He was sure that there was something definitely near. Not only did he think he saw something, but he distinctly heard the rustle of the pine needles in the tree. Heck, some of the needles even fell down and flittered down from the plant and to the ground.

"Dang it, Bubba, hurry up! I need to fix this before rush hour!"

Rolling his eyes, Bubba ignored the strange rustling and continued his trek. He almost reached his destination before he heard a loud growling behind him. The sound was angry and definitely inhuman. Eyes open wide, Bubba was pushed into the dry, dusty ground before he could react. Something knelt on his back and held his arms down to prevent his escape. Bubba quickly lifted his head to yell out to his boss.

"Tim! Help! Somethin' done got me! It tryin' to kill me!"

Tim, hearing his employee, dropped the oil dipstick he was holding and rushed to his own nearby truck to grab his pistol from the back. He knew that whatever animal was attacking Bubba had to be very foolish to do so while it was still bright out.

"Hold on!" he yelled as he loaded the weapon and ran towards the garage. What he saw shook him in his boots.

It was one of those aliens that the damn government brought to the planet. It was struggling to keep Bubba down and hissing like a pure demon as he kicked wildly to escape from his grip.

Bubba could turn his head to see that Tim arrived and was aiming at the creature. The alien could see it too, as he paused and stared at the thin man, as if daring him to do it. Tim's finger pulled the trigger, but by that time, the alien jumped off of young Bubba and headed back into the woods.

"Come back 'ere you bastard!" Tim hollered as he shot into the forest, hoping that one of the bullets would at least graze the creature. But it was too late, it was gone.

"Oh, God, Tim. Thanks." Bubba got up quickly and brushed some of the dirt off of his clothes.

The young man seemed genuinely frightened, as he should have been. If Tim wasn't there, he would have been another victim of one of the stray wraith that still haunted the area.

"Go in the store and get some water out of the fridge," Tim said as he looked at Bubba with pity and pulled out his cell phone, "I'll call the police department."


	2. Chapter 2

This fic has not been read by a beta, so if there are any mistakes, you are welcome to inform me. Constructive criticism is welcome, etc. etc. Also, I will try to tone it down of the accents since it makes is harder to read. Sorry about that.

Thank you to my reviewer, Shanthaia.

I don't own SGA or its characters.

**Chapter Two: The Wraith**

That Friday afternoon had been busy for officer O'Brien. Most of the reports from that day included attempted robberies, a shooting in a rural home, and many accidents from many tourists passing by the medium sized city on the interstate that runs towards the coast a couple of hours away.

The weirdest, but not totally surprising case, came from two mechanics at a eastern Clayton shop. Apparently, one of the men was thrown to the ground by one of the wild wraith and would have been fed upon if his boss hadn't scared it away with his gun. O'Brien, his partner Nales, and another backup unit went to the location and spent hours combing the surrounding woodlands. Other than a strip of leather caught by the spines of a bush, they hadn't been able to find it. It was too good at covering its tracks. Heck, even the hounds lost its scent after a few miles. Hearing a knock at his door, he tried to finish writing his report.

"Come in."

"Hello, Dad," said a feminine voice. The young woman was Katie, O'Brien's youngest child at twenty-two years of age, and his only daughter. "I decided to come by and take you out for lunch for your birthday. Surprise!"

"Aw, Kate. Thanks, but I have had a busy afternoon, and the report I have to finish. And the other cases…" O'Brien was the type of man who always put work before pleasure. He would rather skip meals and other breaks instead of not getting his work completed. Seeing the small pout on his daughters face, he gave in. "Fine. Let me find my hat and keys."

As he searched his office for his belongings, Kate looked down at what her father had written. "_Another wraith attack, typical."_ she thought, her mind filled with anger. A year and a half ago, alarms and screams interrupted her family's Sunday dinner. Her mother quickly turned on the news, and the newscasters where babbling the oddest thing. They kept repeating 'stay indoors' and that 'Earth was under attack'. She didn't believe them until she heard a screeching sound and ran outside to check it out. Her forty-five year old neighbor, Lucas Morris, was picked up by a pointy flying machine.

Her family hid out in the space under the stairs. They were lucky that her grandma usually stocked up on supplies. It took Earth two days to finally defeat the three hives. Around two and a half million people died or were presumed dead from the brief culling. But, the planet still wasn't safe. An unknown number of wraith managed to escape the hives and were hiding all over the world. Wraith attacks were endless, and there was a constant fear that they would try to bring more wraith over from the Pegasus galaxy. Even so, most people tried to get along peacefully in their daily lives without fears. Groups of vigilante 'wraith hunters' helped out with this. They were mainly hunters, ex-military men and women, or just folk with a grudge who go around hunting and killing wraith. Katie highly respected these brave souls. As they arrived on the scene, deaths by wraith after the invasion decreased significantly.

Katie snapped her head up from her reading and walked towards the door. She didn't want her father to know she had been snooping. He wanted to make her life as normal and worry free as possible.

() () () () () ()

"So then I tell him, 'Well, it is what it is!'" O'Brien tells Katie one of his famous jokes. He always had a story to tell, he could make even the most somber of stories into a straight up comedic act!

Katie laughs and coughs as she chokes on the soda she had been drinking. She was glad to have this day to spend with her dad. She took him to his favorite sit-down restaurant and ordered a nice, hot coffee for him. "Go ahead, tell me another one."

Thinking, O'Brien comes up with a story based on his experiences as a cop. "Did I tell you about that time me and Nales was called to the house in Goshen? You know, about the woman arguing with her husband and brother-in-law?"

"_This ought to be good."_ "No dad, I haven't. Tell me what happened." She asked as she bit into her turkey sandwich.

The officer sat up straight at the booth and started motioning with his hands as he told his tale. "The woman calls us up, saying that her husband is being unfair. So, when I get there with Nales, I see two men sitting up in the tree in front of the house. A woman is outside and is waving a broom at them…"

The young woman giggles a bit in anticipation. She knew the story was going to end up to be one of the craziest tales that she will ever hear. Before her dad even gets to the climax of the story, loud screams are heard coming from outside of the establishment, in the parking lot.

"Oh my God! Somebody help!"

"Move out of the way! We got this!"

"But…but."

"He said MOVE!"

A large crowd of people rush inside of the restaurant. Katie guesses that it is for protection, and she is upset that the afternoon with her pops is interrupted.

"Katie, stay here." O'Brien instructs as he rushes outside and gets his gun ready. He pushes past many men and women to get to the commotion outside. Katie was okay with staying outside, until she heard a loud growl and saw men in camouflage clothing rushing past the windows.

"_They must be wraith hunters. A wraith must be here!"_

Nearby, a waiter had a broom and tried to instruct everyone to remain calm. People were trying to push to the back of the building and even into the kitchens to escape the alien outside. Katie hopped up and grabbed the wooden broom from his hands and followed her dad outside. After the invasion, she had come to loathe the wraith as everyone else did. An aunt of hers was taken by the wraith, and she always felt the need to avenge her.

"_I want to look one of those ugly green bastards in the eye!"_

() () () () () ()

The wraith was squirming around on the ground when she came outside. As she stared at it, it stopped briefly to look back at her. It's face scrunched up into a scowl and it hissed loudly than it had been doing before.

"Shut up!" A red haired hunter yelled as he kicked the wraith in the gut. The wraith inhaled sharply at the contact. His eyes were still on Katie, but they widened at the loss of air.

"Heh, do it again, Liam." Said another hunter with dark dreadlocks. He seemed satisfied at the display of cruelty and wanted to join in as well. He looked up to see the woman the alien had kept its eyes on, and grinned.

"Well, hello miss. Maybe you should get back inside, these creatures can be dangerous."

Katie stood up tall with the broom close beside her. "Why? I am not afraid of it. In fact, I actually came outside to help fight it."

The dreadlocked man smiled and walked over to shake hands with her. "The name is Nathan. That crazy loon over there, is my partner Liam." Katie shook Nathan's hand and blushed when Liam gave her a suggestive wink.

"It's nice to meet you. I have never met any hunters before. I want to thank you for what you do for our community." She replied rapidly.

"Aaah!" The wraith recovered from this most recent attack. "Female! If I wasn't captured, I would steal every drop of life from you! Right now!"

Liam began violently kicking it at its latest outburst. Katie flinched as it moaned in pain and was glad when her father returned. The presence of O'Brien caused Liam to stop and allow two more of his hunter coworkers to pick the wraith up and put it in the van. O'Brien gave Katie a 'what are you doing here look' before he walked up to the driver of the van who would transport the wraith to some unknown location.

"Miss?" Nathan called out to her.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to give you this before we leave. Maybe you will want to contact us one day?"

Katie took the small card that Nathan handed out to her. Before she could reply, Nathan and Liam had already walked away to follow the vans on their motorcycles. She waved bye at them before tucking the card in her pants pocket. She didn't want her father to know that the hunters had chosen her to be their next recruit.


End file.
